As a focusing method for an optical system having a high zoom ratio, a method of feeding a lens group positioned closest to an object, that is the so called front lens feeding method (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-258504), and an internal focusing method (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-212612) are known.